


A Mother's Love

by chlorebekah1205



Category: Ashes to Ashes (UK TV)
Genre: 1980s, Baby, F/M, SHE LIVES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlorebekah1205/pseuds/chlorebekah1205
Summary: A case stirs up worries for Gene
Relationships: Alex Drake/Gene Hunt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	A Mother's Love

Gene Hunt had seen many grim sights in his policing career and yet he still hated days like this. Wearily, he raked his hand through his hair and scrubbed at his face, his eyes fatigued and itchy, as he led Mrs Morgan into the morgue. The pathologist acknowledged Gene and the frail looking middle aged woman with a curt nod as they approached a body wrapped in a white sheet on the mortuary slab. The smell of the disinfectant hit Gene’s nose, and he felt his heart race and stomach churn as he scanned the sheet of the deceased woman, and noticed the swell of her stomach where her child had been growing. 

Mrs Morgan flew a shocked hand to her mouth as a sob escaped, already knowing this was her daughter. The pathologist raised his voice and addressed her in as sensitive a tone as he could muster:  
“Is this your daughter Mrs Morgan?”   
Slowly he pulled down the sheet to reveal the multiple stab wounds across the chest and torso and the pale, greying skin of the deceased. 

Alice Young had been gone for twenty-four hours when her husband reported her missing to the police. After a night long search her body was found, bloodied and abused, floating in the canal. Why someone would want to murder a pregnant woman was almost beyond comprehension. 

As the extent of her injuries were revealed and as the realisation that two lives had been taken dawned on him, Gene felt the bile rise in his throat. He let out a shaky breath as he thought of about his own pregnant wife who was working back at the safety of Fenchurch East. His Alex, his love and joy. 

“Mrs Morgan” the pathologist repeated urging her to respond, pulling Gene from his thoughts. Slowly and shakily she shook her head and let out an almost inaudible yes because dissolving into sobs. Gene hastily put his arm around her, thanking the pathologist, and led her from the room to the comfort of a WPC feeling uncomfortable, shaken, and not the right person to offer her comfort. “We’ll find who did this” he promised her. “I’m so sorry” he murmured as he turned and raced back to the Quattro feeling the pressing need to get back to the station. 

Unable to shake the image from the mind, he drove like a madman back to the station. This was one sight that would be etched in his mind for years to come. Even as a police officer having seen the lowest of the low, sometimes cases like this seemed unfathomable. He berated himself for going soft yet the gruesome murder of a pregnant woman struck a chord within him. 

Rushing into CID, he saw Alex look up from her desk giving him one of her dazzling smiles reserved only for him. He was able to take some comfort in the fact that she was alive and well. Turning and heading to his office, he called to her “Lady B my office please”. Standing up as easily and gracefully as she could at seven months pregnant, she followed him into his office and shut the door behind her as he drew the blinds shut. Seeing the tension in his shoulders and pained look in his face as he shrugged his jacket off, she cautiously took a step closer to him, grabbing his hand and forcing him to look at her, knowing that Gene was at times reluctant to admit his inner most feelings.

“What’s wrong?” she whispered to her husband. Gene was not one to let a case get to him normally. They all witnessed the worst of human actions on a daily basis but it didn’t stop them from retreating to Luigis’ at the end of the working day, switching off from work mode and entering their own private bubble filled with laughter and booze. 

Meeting her hazel eyes, he started “I had to go identity a body. It was a young woman, mid 30s”, he took another breath, before continuing “she was seven months pregnant” (like you he almost added. 

“The mother had to identity the body and she looked like her entire world had collapsed. I just felt powerless”. He stuttered out shakily, his eyes filling with moisture and his body slumping. 

Caressing his thumb with her own, she asked the question she already knew the answer to: “did the baby survive?”. Sadly, he shook his head in response.   
Tears began to fill her big eyes too as she instinctively caressed her own bump where the swell of their child grew,  
“That’s horrible! I’m sorry; I hate cases like that where there doesn’t seem to be a happy ending. We can find the killer but it doesn’t bring the two lives back”.

“You’re right Bols”, his wife forever the rational one of the pair. 

“Come here” she whispered, opening her arms to him. Normally when at work Gene would despair at being so weak; he was the Manc Lion after all, not some young police officer at his first crime scene. However, in this moment he needed her comfort. He stepped into her embrace, Alex rubbing his back and shoulders as he nuzzled into her neck, breathing in her familiar scent. Tenderly he pressed a lingering kiss at her pulse point. This tenderness never ceased to amaze Alex and when they lay cuddled together in bed at night, Alex mused that she was lucky to be the other one to see this side of Gene - the sensitive lover. Her partner, best friend, equal and lifeline. He truly had given her a second chance at life and she had no doubt that he was the love of her life. 

Sinking to his knees, he wrapped his arms around her bump, pressing kisses to it before leaning his cheek to lie against her protruded stomach. Alex felt the tears trickle down her cheek as she tenderly stroked his hair. She hated seeing her tough macho husband break down like this. She knew that he had been overly protective since she found out she was pregnant so soon after their wedding and it was no surprise that this case had upset him. They both needed this moment just to be held in each other’s embrace and know the other was alive and well. After all they had already both lost so much. 

“We’ll both be alright you know. The baby and I” she reassured him, unsure if she was saying it for her benefit or his, almost scolding herself at the futility of such a promise.  
Not a man for big love declarations, he nodded holding her as if she was the most precious thing in the world. Many days Gene Hunt sat wondering how had won over his loud, smart, beautiful, kind, and slightly loopy DI. Alex knew he loved her deeply but sometimes he struggled to put it into words. Underneath that gruff exterior lay a kind, tender hearted man who made her feel like the most precious thing on Earth. 

Raising himself back up to standing, he kissed her lips softly then more deeply, easing her mouth open as he poured all the love and passion he felt for her, raising one hand to tenderly caress her neck. She responded eagerly until they finally broke apart for air. Smiling shyly at her, his azure eyes twinkling, he placed his left hand on her bump, the gold wedding band shining. She placed her hand over the top, the two bands on her hand sparkling as she caressed his hand, threading their fingers together. If someone had told her when she arrived in 1981 that she would married to her Neanderthal DCI and expecting their first baby in just two months’ time, she would have laughed. Now however she could not imagine 1984 without him, her ruby engagement band a symbol of the depth of passion and love he felt for her. 

2008 and Molly felt like a lifetime away although she still grieved for the daughter she had lost. Alex knew that things got easier with time but some wounds could never be fully healed. Yet now she truly felt she had been given a second chance and so she found a new way to heal her wounds. Meeting his eyes, she smiled softly and fondly. She truly loved this man. “I should get back to work. Criminals to catch and all that” she whispered. He nodded and cleared his throat, untangling his hand and wiping his eyes in attempt to pull himself together. Giving him one last smile she exited the office as he drew the blinds back open.   
Watching her sit back down and give her bump a stroke, he smiled fondly before sinking into his office chair. He wanted to be able to protect Alex and their unborn child forever. Yet there was no much uncertainty in life. He was sure of one thing however - that he would try and fight to the end to find Alice Young’s killer. To bring her killer to justice and her mother to peace. 

The End. 


End file.
